Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2019
19:19-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:19-08 Meep :3 19:19-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:19-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:19-43 (Cough) 19:19-46 HELLO 19:19-49 Hi 19:22-30 By��the��way XD 19:22-48 ? 19:23-08 Are ya doin Cole on separated, lost, and lovestruck? I keep forgetting if I asked ya XD 19:23-28 I don´t have anything to say anymore 19:23-32 Im sorry 19:23-38 Oh okay :3 19:23-54 That's fine, lol. Just wondering 19:27-43 Merp owo 19:40-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:40-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:54-37 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:54-42 (Gasp) 19:54-46 PURPLE 19:54-46 (Inhale) 19:54-47 HAI 19:54-48 HOI 19:54-49 PMG 19:54-51 OMG 19:54-53 HEWWO 19:54-58 Hi 19:55-03 XD 19:55-04 Purple 19:55-09 Do you want Tem Flakes 19:55-16 Oh, no... 19:55-22 Why have you guys been silent for half an hour XD 19:55-32 We´re rping on the Pms 19:55-38 Its intense 19:55-41 Ohhhh makes sense 19:56-01 Ahhh I did that a couple times with Astra 19:56-18 N o s t a l g i a 19:56-37 Damn... we've been rping for half an hour? XD I don't know whether to question what I was doing, or laugh XD 19:56-43 Y e s I n d e e d 19:57-04 Who wants to hear a Deltarune quote 19:57-10 Sure XD 19:57-22 Oh Astra and I would go on for hours 19:58-05 ¨Thank you. For your time. For your effort. For your answers. Your wonderful creation... 19:58-16 Oh, dang lol. I kinda remember you two doin that @purple 19:58-17 W I L L N O W B E D I S C A R D E D.¨ 19:58-19 Oooooooooooo 19:59-02 Meep 19:59-26 SO, UH, HOW'S YOUR DAY GOIN? 19:59-34 I have no homework 19:59-55 There´s no school on Monday (For me) 20:00-04 My graduation party is tonight 20:00-11 Even though the weekend´s prob gonna speed by 20:00-14 NICE! 20:00-47 Oh, nice! 20:00-52 That sounds rlly cool! 20:00-57 It's at my church and the pastor is coming. I swear, if he decides to speak and turns it into a sermon... 20:01-10 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:01-11 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-41 Ooc 20:01-50 Oof 20:01-51 Gp ur not speakin on pms rn XD 20:01-57 Oh XD 20:01-59 IK XD 20:02-35 MY SPELL CHECK HAS GOTTEN ACCUSTOMED TO ME SAYIN OOC, AND IT NOW ASSUMES THAT "OOF" IS "OOC" XD 20:02-48 XD 20:02-49 XD that's hilarious 20:02-58 Guys 20:03-03 School Logic 20:03-18 Teachers: (Talk with their friends) 20:03-28 Us: (Keeps working) 20:03-38 Us: (Talks with our friends) 20:03-48 Teachers: Stop talking! 20:03-53 Me: BOI- 20:03-59 XD 20:04-24 And they tell us to tolerate people 20:04-29 We do that just fine 20:04-35 They need practice XD 20:04-59 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:05-09 Oh my goodness XD 20:05-12 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-12 I'm wheezing 20:05-47 (Another form of school logic) 20:05-57 One person: (Fools around in class) 20:05-57 I kinda want to start another RP XD 20:06-06 Teachers: DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU 20:06-08 Same tho Xd 20:06-18 @tw38 TRUE 20:06-30 Me: BOI IF U DONT- 20:06-42 One where I can use Keara XD 20:06-53 And Allie 20:06-56 XD 20:07-34 I feel like we all have those oc's that we always wanna use, but we can't ever use em in a rp (cause it just wouldn't work) 20:07-41 Because their story is set two generations before so rps are hard XD 20:07-49 Oof 20:08-33 But the setting of TLMtD is better suited for older times 20:09-15 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:09-32 (I have this oc, P.I.X.A.L.2, who's essentially a replacement of pixal when she left to become samurai x, but P.I.X.A.L2 is presumably dead, so I can't ever truly use her, except in rps takin place in the past XD) 20:10-07 BAI 20:10-11 NUUUUUUUUU 20:11-00 Aaaaaannnddd.... no one's talking. HECK. 20:11-57 Hi 20:12-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-45 But it would only be a couple people that I invite because open ones are chaotic 20:13-33 Oh my goodness, true lol. 20:13-52 TRUE 20:13-55 SO TRUE 20:14-07 Astra said once she'd like Sak and Keara to meet XD 20:14-23 XD 20:14-39 @tw38 CHECK YOUR HECKING PMS 20:14-54 I DID XD 20:15-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:15-34 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:19-47 (Cough) 19:19-50 HELLO 19:19-53 Hi 19:22-34 By��the��way XD 19:22-52 ? 19:23-12 Are ya doin Cole on separated, lost, and lovestruck? I keep forgetting if I asked ya XD 19:23-32 I don´t have anything to say anymore 19:23-37 Im sorry 19:23-43 Oh okay :3 19:23-58 That's fine, lol. Just wondering 19:27-48 Merp owo 19:40-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:54-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:54-47 (Gasp) 19:54-50 PURPLE 19:54-50 (Inhale) 19:54-51 HAI 19:54-52 HOI 19:54-53 PMG 19:54-55 OMG 19:54-58 HEWWO 19:55-03 Hi 19:55-07 XD 19:55-08 Purple 19:55-14 Do you want Tem Flakes 19:55-20 Oh, no... 19:55-27 Why have you guys been silent for half an hour XD 19:55-36 We´re rping on the Pms 19:55-42 Its intense 19:55-45 Ohhhh makes sense 19:56-06 Ahhh I did that a couple times with Astra 19:56-22 N o s t a l g i a 19:56-41 Damn... we've been rping for half an hour? XD I don't know whether to question what I was doing, or laugh XD 19:56-47 Y e s I n d e e d 19:57-08 Who wants to hear a Deltarune quote 19:57-14 Sure XD 19:57-27 Oh Astra and I would go on for hours 19:58-09 ¨Thank you. For your time. For your effort. For your answers. Your wonderful creation... 19:58-21 Oh, dang lol. I kinda remember you two doin that @purple 19:58-21 W I L L N O W B E D I S C A R D E D.¨ 19:58-24 Oooooooooooo 19:59-06 Meep 19:59-30 SO, UH, HOW'S YOUR DAY GOIN? 19:59-39 I have no homework 19:59-59 There´s no school on Monday (For me) 20:00-08 My graduation party is tonight 20:00-16 Even though the weekend´s prob gonna speed by 20:00-18 NICE! 20:00-51 Oh, nice! 20:00-56 That sounds rlly cool! 20:01-01 It's at my church and the pastor is coming. I swear, if he decides to speak and turns it into a sermon... 20:01-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:01-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-45 Ooc 20:01-54 Oof 20:01-56 Gp ur not speakin on pms rn XD 20:02-01 Oh XD 20:02-03 IK XD 20:02-39 MY SPELL CHECK HAS GOTTEN ACCUSTOMED TO ME SAYIN OOC, AND IT NOW ASSUMES THAT "OOF" IS "OOC" XD 20:02-53 XD 20:02-53 XD that's hilarious 20:03-02 Guys 20:03-07 School Logic 20:03-22 Teachers: (Talk with their friends) 20:03-32 Us: (Keeps working) 20:03-42 Us: (Talks with our friends) 20:03-52 Teachers: Stop talking! 20:03-58 Me: BOI- 20:04-04 XD 20:04-29 And they tell us to tolerate people 20:04-34 We do that just fine 20:04-39 They need practice XD 20:05-03 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:05-13 Oh my goodness XD 20:05-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-17 I'm wheezing 20:05-52 (Another form of school logic) 20:06-02 One person: (Fools around in class) 20:06-02 I kinda want to start another RP XD 20:06-11 Teachers: DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU 20:06-12 Same tho Xd 20:06-23 @tw38 TRUE 20:06-34 Me: BOI IF U DONT- 20:06-46 One where I can use Keara XD 20:06-57 And Allie 20:07-00 XD 20:07-38 I feel like we all have those oc's that we always wanna use, but we can't ever use em in a rp (cause it just wouldn't work) 20:07-45 Because their story is set two generations before so rps are hard XD 20:07-53 Oof 20:08-38 But the setting of TLMtD is better suited for older times 20:09-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:09-36 (I have this oc, P.I.X.A.L.2, who's essentially a replacement of pixal when she left to become samurai x, but P.I.X.A.L2 is presumably dead, so I can't ever truly use her, except in rps takin place in the past XD) 20:10-12 BAI 20:10-15 NUUUUUUUUU 20:11-05 Aaaaaannnddd.... no one's talking. HECK. 20:12-02 Hi 20:12-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-50 But it would only be a couple people that I invite because open ones are chaotic 20:13-37 Oh my goodness, true lol. 20:13-56 TRUE 20:13-59 SO TRUE 20:14-11 Astra said once she'd like Sak and Keara to meet XD 20:14-27 XD 20:14-44 @tw38 CHECK YOUR HECKING PMS 20:14-58 I DID XD 20:15-36 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:15-38 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:16-01 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:16-02 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:16-42 MEEP 20:16-56 Y'all calm down XD 20:17-06 @Purple what type of rp were ya t hinkin? 20:17-56 (Inhale) 20:18-00 Not sure. Maybe one where OCs are sent back in time to Keara and Allie's time 20:18-01 (Inhales deeper) 20:18-24 (Inhaleeeeee) 20:18-42 Meep. 20:18-57 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:20-09 Oof 20:16-38 MEEP 20:16-52 Y'all calm down XD 20:17-02 @Purple what type of rp were ya t hinkin? 20:17-52 (Inhale) 20:17-55 Not sure. Maybe one where OCs are sent back in time to Keara and Allie's time 20:17-57 (Inhales deeper) 20:18-19 (Inhaleeeeee) 20:18-38 Meep. 20:18-52 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:20-04 Oof 20:20-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:20-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-07 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-27 HAI PURPLE 20:34-35 YEET 20:36-21 MEEP 20:36-23 MEEP 20:36-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:36-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:38-39 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 20:39-23 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:39-32 Oof. 20:39-34 HI 20:39-54 Hello there everyone. 20:40-37 MEEP 20:40-39 MERP 20:42-00 DID I HEAR PURPLE TALK ABOUT A NEW RP? 20:42-10 Mhm xd 20:43-46 That idea would go perfectly with my actual timeline. Ninjago takes 100+ years (maybe even more) in the Time Cruisers' future. 20:46-47 I'm going back to watching I Hate Everything. cri. 20:47-15 Building 20:47-19 Nnuuuu 20:47-24 MEEP 20:49-18 https://images.brickset.com/sets/images/383-2.jpg I'M GETTING THIS SET AND A FEW OTHERS IN THE MAIL. 20:49-58 Nice! 21:02-26 https://images.brickset.com/sets/images/383-2.jpg 21:02-34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgnClrx8N2k I mean this. 21:25-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:25-48 I NEED TO FIND A PLACE TO PUT THESE BINS OF DIRTY LEGO. 21:27-01 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:27-14 Hey hey hey 21:27-47 HELLO THERE. 21:30-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:31-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:31-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:33-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:33-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:34-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:34-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:35-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:35-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:36-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:36-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:38-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:38-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:38-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:38-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:40-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:55-15 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:59-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:59-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:59-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:59-27 WELCOME BACK. 22:04-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:13-59 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:18-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:18-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:23-46 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-17 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:25-51 I NEED TO FIND A PLACE TO PUT THESE BINS OF DIRTY LEGO. 21:27-03 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:27-17 Hey hey hey 21:27-49 HELLO THERE. 21:30-26 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:31-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:31-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:33-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:33-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:34-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:34-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:35-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:36-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:36-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:36-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:38-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:38-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:38-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:38-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:40-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:14-00 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-55 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:34-47 (Inhale)